Betrayal of the Moon
by naisymoon
Summary: What will happen when the Scouts turn on Serena? When the world needs her, Serena must step us to the challenge, and find the Infinity Scouts - the Sailor Scouts that once awakened, are immortal. But the problem is, she will need to be going back to Japan to do that. Can she stand the memories? And can old friends help?
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal of the Moon

Serena's POV

"Dammit! I'm late again! Raye's gonna kill me!" I thought as I stumbled on my way to the near-by park. I'm just hoping she's not in a bad mood….

I saw the flash of colour from their clothes up ahead, and ran quickly towards them. I could see them all standing in a group, talking. It was obvious that they were fighting. About what, I think I know – me. Should they go or stay and wait for me?

"Heya guys!" I yelled, and they all turned and looked at me. I quickly reached them, and stood there, in front of them, catching my breath. It was then that I noticed that no-one had spoken yet. I looked around, and saw that that all the senshi were here, even Trista, and Darrien, which was really unusual. They all had this cold look in their eyes, and I started getting a little upset. What was wrong? I wasn't THAT late, I was only….I checked my watch, 5 minutes late.

"What's wrong? Is there a new enemy?" I asked, worried by the silence.

"See, I told you she's not fit to be leader" Raye muttered, and they all nodded their heads. This was getting ready weird now.

"What is it?" I said quietly, now aware of their piercing looks. What did I do?

"Serena. You are a pathetic leader. You run away from the slightest insult, and cry and sulk like a baby. You are unworthy to be the leader of the Sailor Scouts," here Raye pause, taking a breath "so we" she said, gesturing to the others "are deciding to remove you from your position as leader. Luna and Artemis have given us the ok, and told us how to do so. So give up the Silver Imperium Crystal and we won't hurt you."

"WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was astonished. I knew that they thought lowly of me, but why this. But I wouldn't let them take the Silver Imperium Crystal. I was the only one who could control its power. I thought about what I would do. There was only one was that I would see, and that was to fight them. But was I strong enough to defeat them all? And what was all of that about Luna and Artemis telling them how to remove me as their leader? Tears welled in my eyes. But I couldn't let them see me cry. Too late now.

"Look, the Sailor Scout who stands for a massive rock, which is not even a planet I might add, is crying. Well, I'll tell you now Serena, I never liked you. Raye was always the one for me. We have been dating behind your back for the whole time I've known you, and trust me, she is the better leader" Darrien sneered in my face. I shook my head, trying to hide my tears and disgust. How could they do this to me? How could I have been so foolish as to trust them, be their friends and lover? Quickly I looked around, checking that there was no one around to see, and I transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. I looked at them, and noticed they had also transformed into their eternal forms. Luna must have upgraded them into these forms.

"Oh look, she's actually going to attempt to fight us!" Amara yelled, laughing at me "we can beat you with nine planets powers combined. We are, of course, including Earth" she said, pointing towards Raye who was held in Darrien's arms. That just hardened my resolve. They could not have the Silver Imperium Crystal. I would not let them have it.

"You cannot, and will not, ever, have the Silver Imperium Crystal. I am the only one who can control it, the only one who can shed its light unto the world. You can fight me for it, but you will never have it" I said softly, my voice floating over to them on the wind that Uranus had surely called.

"Attack" Raye yelled, and in an extremely organised fashion, they spread out. I had nowhere to run. All around me was surrounded. There was no way for me to get out, no way for me to defeat them in this formation. Suddenly, someone broke the circle. It was Lita. She walked over to me, and stood next to me.

"I don't like this. Serena has always stood up for us when we needed her too, and protected us whenever we couldn't. I won't fight her. But I will fight you," she said, her voice ringing out across the park. I shot her a thankful look.

"Friends, don't desert friends" she whispered to me and took my hand. And then Mina walked over to me and took my other hand.

"I agree with Lita. Serena is our leader, and has saved your sorry ass millions of times Raye. She has saved all your sorry asses. So if anyone else doesn't want to desert their princess, then come over here." Mina was right and they all knew it. But then Michelle said something so shocking I nearly yelled.

"We are supposed to protect a _princess._ But what is she. She is a clumsy, unreliable, cry baby of a loser. She is a weakling, so I hereby denounce her princess" she said. There were was a chorus of "hear, hear!"s heard around the circle. By this point I was crying, the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stand it anymore. Lita and Mina were bravely defying the odds by standing in the centre of the circle with me. But I knew they couldn't defeat me anymore. They needed two more people to attack me and actually scratch me. But then Luna and Artemis transformed into their human forms, but into ones I had never seen before.

Luna was in a Sailor outfit. Her predominate colour was yellow, and then purple and black. In her hands, she held a yellow and purple stick with a black sphere at the end. Her hair was in her traditional hairstyle. She did look good. Artemis was in a white version of Darrien's Tuxedo Mask outfit, and had white instead of red roses. I was shocked, and by the looks of everyone else, they were too.

"Luna and I came from a distant planet, which I assume you all know. Luna was the Sailor scout from this planet, I, its king. When it was destroyed we came to this galaxy, and Queen Selenity welcomed us, took care of us. I would gladly serve her any day. But you, Sailor Moon, I would never serve. I have had enough of this crap. Let's get rid of her" Artemis said, by way of explanation. This made me narrow my eyes. Now, they could hurt me, and Lita and Mina. Before I could act though, they attacked. In the most unexpected way possible. Lita and Mina both shifted their weight, and slammed me into the ground.

"NO!" I screamed. They had all betrayed me. Now there was no one left on my side. Traitors. And so began the attacks. Tears making my vision blurry, I threw attacks everywhere. But I knew deep down that all was lost.

Raye's POV

I could see her shock at the betrayal by Lita and Mina. She was _so _not prepared. This was good, because that was what I was counting on for this plan to work. Now that she was off her guard, trying desperately to stop us, we could win. We had eleven powerful people on our side; there was no way she could win.

Lita and Mina walked over to me in the chaos, tight smiles on their faces.

"Did we do well?" Lita asked, looking towards the fight. I could tell she was itching to join in, so I made my answer quick.

"Yes, very well. Now you can go hurt her more" I said, laughing with contempt as they rushed off to join the fight. They were eager to finish this, and so was I. With the telepathist granted by Luna, I told them to get ready.

"When you hear me say three, all of you launch your most powerful attacks" my voice rippled across their minds. They all nodded in my direction, readying themselves.

"Are, you ready to fall now, Sailor Moon?" I asked her, walking in her direction, "are you ready to lose your powers, everything?" I said. Her response was startling

"You cannot take the Silver Imperium Crystal. You know that. I am the only one that can control its power. The minute you touch it, it will disappear into me. It is part of me" her voice rang out across the battlefield, which by now was littered with craters and blood. Obviously she had started fighting back.

"Hahahahahahha! You actually think that is the way we are fighting? We have our own Imperium Crystals, as we are rulers of our planet. Luna and Artemis showed us how to find them and use them!" I yelled. I took mine out of my new transformation compact, and it was glowing red. Each of the other scouts did the same. Our new transformation brooches looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's, except for the colour difference. Luna took hers out, and it glowed a bright yellow. Artemis and Darrien each held a Golden Crystal from their respective planets, but Artemis' was a pale blue.

We all raised them into the air, and said the chant Luna told us to recite:

_"Silver of the Moon,_

_You are no longer a part of the circle of trust, love and friendship,_

_You are banished, stripped of your title,_

_Silver of the Moon, you are out of this kinship"_

Suddenly, Serena was returned to her normal clothes beaten and bleeding. I took her compact, and the Silver Imperium Crystal was gone, inside her again. Now she couldn't access it. I delivered the final blow, knocking her out. Just before she blacked out she whispered

"Love is something you never showed me. I still believe in you so I will do your bidding and I will leave this place forever. But I wish you all the best…."

"Ha! Stupid thing for believing in us still!" I laughed in her face. I turned to the rest of the scouts.

"Let's go to the temple and celebrate this victory!" I whooped, and they all cheered. They trusted me, just as I trusted them. Now the nuisance was gone, we could be the real Sailor Scouts. Luna walked up to me with a red stick in her hands.

"As our new leader, I ask you, Raye, to use this stick and lead us" she said kneeling and holding the stick out in front of her. It was the same as the stick Sailor Moon used when we were defeating Pharaoh 90. But instead of gold lining, it was silver. It was then that I noticed that our crowns and accessories had become silver. It looked better.

"I accept. Now, let's go celebrate!" I raised the stick into the air, and then we all detransformed. Artemis and Darrien lifted me into the air and said they all cheered:

"To the new ruler of the galaxies!" Over and over, and we left we park, but not until Amara and Lita had beaten up Serena's lifeless for a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Betral of the Moon

Serena's POV

It hurt. It all hurt. Every single part of my being. Lying here, all I could do was stare up at the cloudless blue sky. It was the opposite of how I felt, but even I can't control the nature of this planet. I reached slowly into my pocket with the arm that hurt the least, and felt for my phone. To my horror, it wasn't there. I quickly moved my hand around to find it, and my hand closed around something. Two something's. One, I could tell right now was my phone. The other, after much feeling, I could tell was my Eternal transformation locket. I slowly put it into my pocket. That, I would deal with later. I dialled in the number for emergency services on my cracked iPhone screen.

"Hello, emergency services, what is your emergency?" a friendly female voice croaked.

"I'm at…."I looked around, and saw the name of the park I was at on a sign nearby "Melrose Park…please hurry…." I whispered, and that's when I blacked out, the phone slipping from my hand.

Sammy's POV

I remember mum getting the call. For some reason, I knew it was bad, so I tuned in on the other phone upstairs.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Fury, I am calling about you daughter Serena" a gravelly voice said.

"Yes?" mum answered, panic tainting her voice. Something was wrong. She could tell, and so could I.

"Yes, she is here in the emergency room, and it appears she has been attacked. Multiple bones broken, as well as a minor concussion. I advise you to get to Princess Alexander Hospital as soon as you possibly can" the voice said, sounding extremely worried.

"What!" I heard mum gasp into the phone. This was not good. "How did this happen?" she said, starting to cry.

"I don't know. We were hoping you could find out for us once she woke up" Dr. Fury said.

"I'm on my way now" mum gasped and ending the call, just as I did. Quickly gathering her stuff, and called out to me:

"Sammy! Get in the car now!" I was down stairs in an instant, and we drove to the hospital as fast as we could.

Dr. Fury's POV

I don't know what happened to the poor darling. She called emergency services, and then obviously blacked out. When she was rushed in, I knew she had been attacked by several people. No one person could do all this.

But this girl, Serena, is healing so quickly. Almost all of bruises on her are gone, and it has only been a few hours since she was bought in. It is _most_ odd. She must have some interesting genetic makeup, but who am I to care. I am just glad she's getting better so quickly. I just hope they catch those scoundrels that hurt her. She seems like such a nice person.

Serena's POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. The pain was almost unbearable. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and making my vision blurry. But I won't let myself cry anymore. That much I decided before I passed out.

Slowly, my eyes cleared and I began to make in my surroundings. A white room, partially shaded, with everything in it white. I must be in a hospital room. I saw my mum, slumped in one of the chairs, sleeping. Painfully, I turned my head to look at the clock beside me. It read 10:30, so it must be nearly one day after the…betrayal. My eyes narrowed just at the thought of those traitors. I know that I couldn't stay here. I would have to talk my family into leaving. Although, with the treatment I have received by those _people_ I should have no problem doing that.

"Mum….?" I croaked out. She roused from her sleep to see me awake. Instantly, her face light up.

"Serena! You're awake! How do you feel honey? Can I get you anything?" she fired out the questions one after the other. I had to laugh, but when I did, it hurt too much. I quickly stopped.

"I'm ok mum. Could I just have a drink of water please?" I asked her, my voice returning to normal.

"Sure honey. Just let me get it for you" she said, and grabbed a glass and some water from a tray nearby. She held my head up, and helped me to sip it.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I could tell she wanted to ask me something; just by the way she was looking at me. And I had a fair idea what it was.

"Serena…please honey; tell me who did this to you! I will make sure that they pay for this!" she suddenly exclaimed. I thought about it. _They _couldn't really be punished for what they did, not by humans (no offense meant mum). I can't give them away like they gave me away.

"It was these thugs at the park. I was going for a walk, and they just attacked me" I lied. Very badly.

"Really? What did they look like?" she asked, clearly suspicious.

"Ummmmm, I didn't get to see mum. Hey, could we please not talk about this now?" I pleaded with her. I did not want to remember that moment when I lost my life, my future, and my friends. To drown everything out, I went back to sleep.

1 Month Later

"It is amazing you recovered so quickly Serena! You must be so happy!" Dr. Fury said to me. I rolled my eyes. All he wanted to know was how I recovered so quickly. But he was really nice to me, so I smiled and said

"Oh, not really Dr. Fury. My parents and I have talked, and I'll be moving to Australia for dad's work" I lied. Well, not all of it was a lie, we were moving to Australia. But the part about it being for my dad's work was false. My overprotective parents wanted to go as far away as possible, so we were moving to Australia for my sake. Luckily for me, we weren't moving to one of their super huge cities, just Brisbane.

"Oh, that's a shame! Won't you miss your friends" he asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, no, I didn't have very many, and even then they weren't what you would call friends" I said. I heard mum calling me. We had to hurry, or we'd miss our plane.

"Bye Dr. Fury! Stay well!" I yelled over my shoulder, running to the car.

"You too Serena!" he called out after me. We drove off into a new world, where nothing would be the same.

Six Months Later

So Australia's really nice. In Brisbane it's warm all year round, and it is only a short drive to the super nice beaches they have. I look different now though. The change in weather has made my hair go platinum blonde, nearly white. And I'm smarter too. I have a photographic memory, which I only unlocked when I was beaten within an inch of my life. And thanks to this great new skill, I now have an IQ of over 350, and I am passing their grade 12 even though I'm only 16 – a year younger than most of them. And I finished last week, because I passed my QCS' early, and got on OP 1 (some rating they use to tell you which uni courses you can apply for). I am already going to Bond University on a Scholarship to study Art, Business, and Mythology.

And Bond is so great. It's next to the beach, so I can work on my tan and study! My new tan looks good with the darker colours I wear now. I only wear the darkest shades of blue, red, and green. And of course, Black. My new tan looks good with the darker colours I wear now. I only wear the darkest shades of blue, red, and green. And of course, Black. I can't trust anyone anymore. And I know why. It's because of those _traitors._

I walked into Bond, and asked for my room number at the registration desk.

"Um, Hi, I'm here on a full scholarship, and I just want to know what to do?" I asked the girl at the front desk, looking bordly at her. She looked up at me, looking a little scared. Maybe it's the black make up. But I can't allow anyone to know who I really am.

"Um, its, um oh you're Serena! Well, your room is number 221 and your books will be in there for you. Do you need help with your stuff?" she asked, going into friendly mode.

"No" I answered. There was no way in hell I would ever let anyone help me. I have taught myself to be independent, and to not rely on anyone.

I walked the way the signs told me to, up to floor 2, room 21. I opened the door and got the shock of my life. I saw a girl as tall as me, with blond hair that faded into red.

I opened the door wider.

"Galaxia?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal of the Moon – Chapter 3

Galaxia's POV

I reacted without thinking. As soon as the person said "Galaxia?" I whipped around and pinned them to the wall closest to them, knocking everything in their hands to the floor. I couldn't recognise the white hair, tanned skin or purple-grey eyes – it was a random person who knew my secret identity.

"Who are you? And how do you know my secret!?" I said quickly, hoping to get it out of her quickly. As soon as I said that, she looked at me, her eyes opening wide.

"You don't recognise me?" she said, and I still couldn't place her. She started struggling against me, so I just pushed her harder against the wall.

"No. So tell me who you are or ill end your life" I growled at her, quickly losing my temper.

"The name's Serena, also known as Sailor Moon. Judging by your reaction, you weren't expecting me in Australia" she giggled at my expression. I think I looked like a fish.

"Sailor Moon!" I said, and I hugged her. I had missed her so much. Ever since I went to fix all the damage I had done, I had wanted to see her again. After I fixed it all, I came back to earth because no one knew me here as the 'bad guy'. And I chose Australia because it was warm and sunny, and had nice people. It reminded me a bit of my home planet before….. Well, that was too painful to think about.

"So what have you doing since you left? And why are you here in Australia?" she asked, getting down and picking up the things I had made her drop. I knelt down and helped her.

"I could ask the same about you actually, but I'll tell you anyway. I went around and fixed all the problems that I had caused, and then I decided to come back to earth because no one here knows about me. I came to Australia because it seemed like such a nice place, and I love the weather" I said, watching as her facial expressions changed from happy to understanding to happy once again.

"That's so great! And we're together here now, so we can get to know each other better!" she exclaimed, standing up and placing her stuff on her bed.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, as she began unpacking her bags. I saw her shoulders stiffen, and then she took a deep breath.

"Back in Japan" was all she said. I reached for her shoulder and turned her to me. I could tell something was up by the way her voice wavered a bit.

"Serena, what happened?" I asked her, and sat her down on my bed next to me.

"Ummmmm, well, it's a long story..." she began, but I cut her off.

"I've got all day, so begin" I ordered, and she told me the saddest story I've ever heard. It reminded me of a book I read once, called 'Betray all those others'.

"And then I got accepted by Bond, and met you!" she finished. I could see how much they had hurt her, and how long it was taking her to recover. I knew she didn't want any more sympathy. So I did the only thing I could think of. I changed the topic.

"Let's go to the beach. You know how to surf, right?" I asked her, and she shook her head, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Then I'm going to teach you!" I yelled as I ran to get my togs, "Got dibs on the bathroom first!" I yelled. I could hear her laughing at me, and then her finding her togs to wear.

"Don't forget a rashie! Otherwise you'll burn to death!" I yelled through the door and then I heard a thud and some loud cursing. This was going to be fun.

Raye's POV

"And so, you can upgrade to your cosmic forms if you use your Imperium Crystal in the new brooches I gave you. All you need to do is use your planet name, then Eternal Power!" Luna finished and then nodded at me. I pulled my Red Imperium Crystal out of its eternal brooch, and put it into the new, very sophisticated case. It looked like Serena's did, but mine was red, and it was shinier than hers ever was.

"Mars Eternal Power!" I yelled, and then stood there in my new outfit. I wore a two layered skirt, and the sleeves were light red puffs with a double band of darker red fabric at the bottom. I also wore white boots with a red v shaped border on them.

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came a collective gasp from everyone.

"Let's get rid of the nuisance" I said, and everyone cheered.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the comfy airplane seat. I loved that dream. I had to be one of the best days of my life.

I stretched my arms and I accidently hit something. Actually, someone.

"Sorry Darrien" I said, laughing at his expression after being woken up. He looked so grumpy. He never was one for long flights.

"That's ok honey. When will we be there?" he replied, and he was answered seconds later by the intercom.

"Good morning! We will be arriving in Brisbane at 8:37 am, their time. Please enjoy your stay, and fly Qantas airlines again!" his cheery voice reminded us.

"Well, thanks to jetlag, I will be sleeping all day today. I look so bad" Mina said from behind me. She really did look worse for wear.

"Wow, look at it!" Lita said from next to her, and then I heard Trista telling Horatu about Brisbane's history. Amara and Michelle were discussing whether to sleep, shop or find some street races first. Ami was talking to Darrien about where we were staying, and all the must see sights. I just sat thinking.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we went to the beach near here, the Gold or Sunshine Coast. It was only a little drive, or so it said on the websites that I've researched Brisbane on" I said, and everyone turned to me.

"Great idea Raye! Let's do it tomorrow!" Amara said, as we touched down "but first, some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal of the Moon – Chapter 4

**I would just like to thank every person who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourite (I don't think that's a word) this story. I love your feedback, and all your ideas are really helpful. So thank you so much, you are invaluable. Snaps for you!**

**Lots of Love, and may the Moon protect you,**

**Naisymoon**

Lita's POV

_"She's late AGAIN" Raye complained, sitting on her bed "I mean, Luna's here before she is, and they're coming from the same place for god's sake! What is her problem?"_

_"I don't know…..I just want to get this meeting over with. I hate being in her company, she's so cheerful and preppy all the time" Amara joined in with the complaining. _

_"I have to agree. How are we supposed to serve a princess, soon to be a queen, if she can't even make these meetings? I suppose she'll be late to her coronation when the time comes! And it's not even like people have chosen her – she just made herself leader" Trista said angrily. I had to agree with them, I was so sick of being in her company, I hated her 'I don't have a care in the world attitude'. Couldn't she just grow up?_

_"She's also restricting your powers" Artemis suddenly said, shocking us all. We all turned and stared at him and Luna._

_"Artemis is right – you could all have your own Imperium Crystals if she let you have them. She knows how, now that she has her memories of being Princess Serenity back. That's also why you can't get into your eternal forms, as she has" Luna said, looking us in the eyes. _

_"How could she…..Why?" Horatu said, bewildered, looking at Trista._

_"Because she thinks she is better than us. She thinks we're not worthy of her. That's why she's always late – she thinks that we aren't worthy of her time. It's all an act for her – I know her 'clumsiness' isn't actually her being clumsy. She's actually really well co-ordinated." I suddenly said, as it all dawned on me. The bitch._

_"And there is one other thing she does. She stops Luna and Artemis from becoming humans once more and using their powers" Darrien said, entering the room, and sitting next to Raye, pulling her onto his lap. We all knew about them going out by now, and Raye and Darrien looked better together anyway. At least Rini won't end up with pink hair. I know she got it from Serena's mum, but it looks so stupid on her._

_"Wait – WHAT!" mina yelled, picking up Artemis and looking at him, searching for what was hindering him from becoming human._

_"It's she moon stamp she forcibly placed on their heads. She placed it there so they wouldn't be able to become human again" Darrien said "or so I was told."_

_"We could make them human again. If Luna shows us how to regain our Imperium Crystals, and we combined our powers, we could stop her and her dictator – esque ways. We could remove her from her position as our leader, couldn't we?" Michelle asked Luna, looking at her. Luna nodded, but then we heard someone running up the stair to Raye's room._

_"We'll discuss this when she goes" Ami said, and we all turned as she opened the door._

_"Sorry….I is…..Late. I was…..at the Arcade…and lost…..track of time" she said, out of breath from all the running she must have done. I rolled my eyes. Whatever._

"Get UP" Mina yelled in my face, scaring me awake.

"What!" I yelled, as I jumped out of beach, knocking her to the ground accidently. Whoops…

"It's nothing, I just thought you'd want to come to the beach with all of us" She asked me, and I nodded.

"Just let me get changed, and I'll be right out" I said, and walked to my yet-to-be-unpacked suitcase.

Serena's POV

"And…UP" she yelled at me, and I jumped up on the board.

"Good, good, we might actually get you out onto the water today" Galaxia said, clapping her hands. I laughed, looking at her serious expression. We were the only ones at the beach right now, because it was so early in the morning. Today, my hair was in two heart-style odango's, because I wanted to have my normal hairstyle, but different, so no one would know me. I taught myself how to do them, because I had to do Chibi – Chibi's hair all the time a couple of months ago. I actually like them a lot.

"I'm going to ditch my round odango's I like these better" I said, touching my white hair.

"Yeah it looks good on you! Do you like my hair in a pony-tail?" she asked, and I nodded profusely. She looked really good; she had a high pony-tail, and blue bikinis, she colour my eyes used to be. With her tan, she looked like a supermodel. I was wearing rainbow-colour-stripped bikinis, and I have to say, I looked pretty damn hot too.

Suddenly, we were disturbed by the sound of a group of people coming to the beach, and we both turned around and gasped. It was _them._

"How the hell, why are they here!?" I asked Galaxia, as they began setting up their volleyball game.

"I don't know, let's just ignore them, and hope they don't recognise us" she whispered, and we went back to practising me getting up on the surfboard in time.

_WHACK!_

"What the hell!" I yelled, turning quickly around to see Darrien walking towards me

Darrien's POV

I sheepishly walked over to the two girls, and saw that they both were looking at me with open hatred in their eyes. What was their problem, it has only a little hit?

"Ummmmm, sorry about that….." I began, but the tall one with white hair glared at me and cut me off.

"Oh no, don't worry. It was _only _a massive, unexpected hit to the back" she murmured murderously. What _was _her problem?

"We're so sorry, please forgive us….I'm sorry what are your names? I asked, and they both shot each other nervous looks, before looking back at me.

"Well….I'm…." the tallest one said, looking slightly confused.

"Summer. Her name is Summer. And mine is Serenity" I gasped and looked at her. No, she couldn't be Serena. She was taller than Serena was, and much more tanned, not to mention this girl had white hair, and purple/grey eyes. Come to think of it, Summer looked a lot like Galaxia, but that was another impossibility. Galaxia did have blonde and red hair though….

"Your hair, is it natural?' I asked Summer, and she looked at me with a worried look for a second, and then relaxed.

"Hahaha, very funny! No, I dip-dye the ends red, to go with….uh…" she said

"Her name. She dip-dyes so her hair looks like summer" serenity said, looking at me like I was some kind of trash she had sat on.

"Oh, ok. Well, I got to go, see you round!" I said, as I walked off.

"Hopefully not" I heard one of them mutter under their breath as I walked of, and they turned around and began their surfing training again. What weird people.

Summer's POV

"That was _close_" I said once Darrien had re-joined his group of Fr…sorry, traitors.

"I know. So should I call you Summer now, because Galaxia stands out a bit!" she asked me, and I nodded and laughed. The whole situation had actually been highly entertaining. I heard someone else laughing, and saw Serena…sorry, Serenity laughing her head off next to me.

"Hey, let's go for a swim. When we're out there, we can talk. I have a feeling we will need to go back to Juban soon" I said, and Serenity nodded, and dashed for the water.

"Last one there is a rotted egg!" she called over her shoulder, and I took off after her.

"Not fair, you got a head start!" I yelled, and raced as fast as I could into the waves. It was good to see she was still a happy person, even after all that had happened to her.

Luna's POV

It was great to be in my human form again. My long wavy black hair was flowing out behind me, and it was great to use my arm and legs to play volleyball. I looked back at Artemis, and smiled. I love the way he cut his long hair into the style in which Darrien wears his hair. He looks so cute!

"Luna, it's your serve" Lita called out to me, and I nodded. I grabbed the ball, and did the most awesome serve known to mankind.

"Point to Luna's team, and they win!" Ami called out, and I cheered, and Amara, Michelle, Artemis and Trista ran over and hugged me. Out of all the people in the group of Scouts and boys, they were the ones I was most intimately friends with. I only had two weeks in Australia with them, and meant to enjoy every moment with them.

"There is great evil approaching" Trista whispered in my ear "But it won't come until we are back in Juban. That much I can tell. But we will talk about it tonight". I nodded, and let the thought roll through my head. Oh well. We could fight it when the time came.


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal of the Moon – Chapter 5

Summers POV

"Oh his face when you growled at him! It was so funny!" I giggled as we walked back from the beach, after a successful surfing session.

"I agree, and did you see Raye's face when …" she was suddenly cut off as she fell to the ground, clutching her head. Seconds later, I did too. It was something bad. And this foreboding, evil feeling I could instantly tell was designed for the more powerful sailor scouts, like me. A second wave hit, and I knew now where it was coming from - Juban, Japan.

"What…was that?" Serenity asked, a troubled look coming onto her face.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was coming from Juban. We have to get over there quickly" I said, as I pulled her up from the ground.

"Ok…." Serenity looked at me hesitantly, and then I clicked. She was slightly afraid of what would happen when she got back to Juban.

"It'll be ok Serenity. I'll be there, and so will Molly and Andrew" I said softly, hugging her. I felt her nod into my shoulder.

"We need to awaken the Infinity Scouts" she said softly, and then she turned and walked away. I knew what she was talking about, and knew we had to find them, and fast.

"But Serenity! You can't transform or fight until you have the Imperium Silver Crystal, and you don't know where it is?" I asked, as I caught up with her quick walking pace.

"It's inside me. I can take it out whenever I want to. It was severely damaged after I was attacked, so I put it inside of me and it's been building up strength and healing itself" she said, and I nodded. I wouldn't expect anything less of her.

Enemies POV

"They'll come" I whispered, and my form fitting dress fluttered slightly in the slow breeze.

"Make preparations for the first youma. Make it medium strength. I wanted to see how they fight" I barked into the dimly light room, and I heard a scuffling sound as a servant ran to do my bidding.

Trista's POV

"Did you feel it?" I asked them all when we were all seated in the living room of the units we were staying in. They all nodded.

"I can't detect it in my mirror" Michelle stated, but was cut off by Raye.

"Neither can I, so I say as the leader that we head back to work on a strategy and defeat this enemy's skinny ass" she growled, and everyone nodded. Sometimes it was so great having a leader who actually wanted to fight, and was responsible.

"I've secured seats on the next flight back. We leave tonight" Ami said as she snapped her laptop shut

"Better get packing then" Lita said, as she stood to leave the room.

"But we haven't even gone shopping properly yet!" Mina wailed, and I said the only thing I could think of to shut her up

"When we get to the airport you can go duty-free shopping" I said, and turned and left the room. I had some packing to do.

Serenity's POV

I glanced nervously at the plane. I didn't want to go back home. I didn't want to handle my memories. But I had to, and I knew that this day would come eventually. Just not so soon. Ok, it's been a couple of years, but my scars still run deep.

"Ready?" Summer asked, and I nodded.

"Let's go! I can't wait to awaken the other Infinity scouts! I wonder what they'll be like!" I gabbled on excitedly. There were only three others we needed to find – Sailor Nebula, Sailor Quasar, and Sailor Kuiper. I just hope we can find them quickly….

"So, what do you want to eat? Or do you want to watch a movie?" a nice, but extremely bored flight attendant asked after we had taken off. She was bored _already? _I pulled my headphones out and paused the movie I was watching (Pitch Perfect) and turned to her.

"Ummmmm, I'll have an orange juice and a piece of..." I looked at the menu she had placed in front of me "chocolate cake? What about you summer, what do you want?" I turned to her and then realised she was asleep. How anyone can sleep in moving objects was above me.

'I'll have a pillow and blanket also" I said quietly, and she left, as I put my headphones back in and started my movie again. A couple of minutes later she was back, and I put the food in front of me. I turned to my left, and saw Summer drooling.

"Photo opportunity!" I whispered and pulled my phone out. A couple of snaps later, I pulled the blanket and pillow over to her, and tucked her in, and then wiped the slobber off her face. At least I got those photos…

I typed a quick email to Molly and Andrew

"I'm coming home. Meet me and my friend Summer at terminal 7 in 6 hours with Andrew. We have to catch up!

Lots of Love!

Serena (but pls call me Serenity!)

Mina's POV

I got up and walked to the toilets. I didn't actually have to go, but my legs were cramped and I needed to move around. As I came back from the toilets, I saw odangoes.

"OMG, Serena's here!" I muttered to myself, and I walked over in her direction to see if it was her. The closer I got, I realised it wasn't her. For one thing, this girl had white hair, and another was that her hair was in love-heart shaped odangoes. As I walked past, I realised that she was the girl I had seen at the beach this morning, and with her was her friend with the two coloured hair like Galaxia's, but this girl didn't have the evil look Galaxia had in her eyes. But she looked so much like her….

"What are you looking at?" the white-haired girl curtly asked me. I was a little taken aback at how much her voice sounded like Serena's – the same soft love came through in it, but this girl had something else in it – loathing. Then I realised that the loathing was for _me._ I backed up a little, and ran into the chair behind me.

"N…Nothing" I stammered, and then walked quickly off. I snuck a quick look backwards, and saw the girl watching me. If looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over.

"Who were you just talking to?" Lita asked me as I sat down next to her. I let a small sigh escape my lips.

"I saw this girl who I thought was Serena, but it turned out to be the girl and her friend from the beach today. She really hates me for some reason" I said, and she nodded.

"I saw them too. It's weird, I overheard their convocation with Darrien at the beach before, and her name is Serenity. The other girl, who looks like Galaxia, is called Summer. Weird huh?" she said, and I nodded.

"Oh well. I am so glad it wasn't either of them – I would kill Serena if I ever saw her face again and same with Galaxia for being her friend" I said, and Lita nodded. I looked out the window. This was going to be a long plane ride.

Molly's POV

I saw a white haired girl walk over to me with a taller girl next to her. They both were smiling and laughing at some joke the taller one just made, but Seren, sorry Serenity looked very uneasy. All those memories.

"Serenity!" I remembered to call her by her new name. She changed her name so those creeps couldn't find her again. She looked in my direction, and a massive smile broke out on her face as she spotted me and Andrew.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY! I missed you so so so so so much! Hi Andrew! How are you? How's the arcade? This is my friend Summer! Did you miss me?" she blurted it all out at the top of her lungs a million miles an hour. I laughed at the faces of the other commuters, and then I smiled to her. She's shot up since I last saw her, and was now nearly as tall as me, and I was 173 cm tall. That would have made her at least 169 cm tall.

"OMG Serenity what happened to your hair! And you're so tanned! And this is Summer! OMG you're so pretty! I hope we can be friends!" I said quickly, trying to get it out before Serenity started up again. Right now she was hugging Andrew so I had approximately 10 seconds. I reached over and hugged Summer.

"Ummmmm, Hi? Its Molly isn't it? It's so nice to meet you, Serenity has told me so much about you, and I feel like I know you already!" she said, and I smiled. I could tell right now we would be great friends.

"Ok ladies, let's go celebrate! We're going to the Arcade for some free games and to catch up over ANY food you want!" Andrew said, placing his arms around me and Summer, Serenity pulling us ahead.

"Let's go!" she yelled and took off. Good to see she hadn't changed that much.

Serenity's POV

"So yeah. I met Summer and I decided to come back here for a while" I said, and it was pretty obvious they didn't believe me.

"That's not true. We know you are Sailor Moon Serenity, just give the act up. Raye accidently let it slip after you had left and she was interrogating us on your whereabouts" Molly said casually, looking me in the eye.

"What! Oh, when I'm through with her, she'll be sorry! It goes against the code of Sailor Scouts to do that!" Summer growled, and I turned to her.

"You just let it slip that you're a sailor Scout idiot!" I cried, and then instantly covered my mouth. Luckily for us, no one heard, because we were at the back of the arcade in its meeting room. Andrew bought this place after I left and totally redid it. Now it looked amazing with new tiles and new games, as well as rooms out the back that you could have functions in.

"Well, the games up now!" she snapped at me, and I sighed.

"Excuse Summer, she has a short temper. Yes, I am Sailor Moon, and Summer is Sailor Galaxia. We came back because we felt a new evil approaching, and we had to come back to defend this place and find the rest of the Infinity Scouts" I said, looking both of them in the eye in turn. I could feel the crystal pulling in me, and I knew what I had to do.

"Could you all please stand up" I asked, and all three of them turned to me, surprised.

"I'm about to do something that will hurt me a little. Galaxia, keep a watchful eye on the door" I said softly, and I stood up as she walked to the door. Molly and Andrew wisely retreated to a corner.

I let my aura become visible, and I stood there, glowing a soft white/silver light for a few seconds, as I felt myself start floating. I put a hand to my chest, and I called the Imperium Silver Crystal out. I felt a sharp pain run through me and then the entire room was bathed in a white light so blinding everyone else had to cover their eyes, and then it was in my hands. I softly came down onto the ground. It was then that I got a good look at the crystal for the first time in ages. Instead of being just crystal, it had the sign of Cosmos inside it.

"OMG THAT MEANS YOU CAN FINALLY ACHIEVE YOUR INFINTY FORM! I AM SO PROUND OF YOU! SAILOR MOON IS GONE, SAILOR COSMOS HAS ARRIVED!" Summer squealed with delight as she ran over to me, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Molly, could you come here please" I asked her, and she nervously walked over to me.

"Put your hands on the Crystal. And if you feel a slight shock, just let it go through you, ok" I said, and she nodded, wondering what was going to happen. I saw Summer's eyes open with knowing. I nodded, and Molly put her and on the Crystal.


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal of the Moon - Chapter 6

Molly's POV

I placed my hand on the crystal floating just in front of Serenity, and I instantly felt warm and calm. A soft blue/purple light started rising off my skin, and i squealed with surprise.

"What...What's happening?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Put your hand in front of you, and when I give you this, say 'Nebula Infinity Power', ok?" she asked, and I nodded. I put my hand out in front of me, and I felt her place something in my palm. I looked at it. It was thin, blue/purple ring made of some kind of metal, with a transparent crystal on top, that was filled with glitter. I placed the ring on my middle finger, and it fit perfectly.

"Nebula Infinity Power!" I yelled, putting my hand with the ring on it into the air above me. A purple/blue glitter fell from it, like snow. Everywhere it touched my body, a part of my scout outfit appeared. The transformation completed, and I stood there looking at my new outfit. I had a white leotard like Sailor Moon's, but everything apart from there was completely different. I had a four layered skirt - the bottom layer was a midnight blue, and then the next three layers where soft, see-through silvery - blue layers with small stars. It looked like the night sky. I had sleeves like Super Sailor Moon's, but they were silvery-blue like my top skirt layers. I had a big silvery-blue bow at the v on my skirt/leotard met, and another one at the bottom of my collar, that was the same silvery-blue as my bows. A large gem like the one on my ring was in the centre of the bow. I was wearing a midnight blue choker, with another glitter filled gem in its centre. My hair remained the same, nothing changed.

"OMG! This is so unbelievably cool! OMG, OMG!" I exclaimed. It was so weird, something like this happening to me. How was I a Sailor Scout?

"So, you want to explain this all to me?" I asked Serenity and Summer after a moment. Summer stepped forward.

"So, as you may have noticed, you are a Sailor Scout. But you are not just any Sailor Scout - you are an Infinity Scout. This means that you will never age from now on, are one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in the Universe and you are immortal, which is kind of good as you will never look older than 21. You can't die, but you serve the ruler of the galaxies, you protect her, and are her best friend. Kind of like how the Sailor Scouts of this quadrant were supposed to serve Serenity, but they betrayed her" she said, and I nodded, taking in all this information.

"You were never awakened before, so we will need to train you in using your powers and different fighting techniques. We don't know who the ruler of the galaxies is yet, as it could anyone of the Infinity Scouts - and we haven't found the other two yet. But we should show you ourselves, first" she continued.

Andrew's POV

Summer stepped forward, putting a gold cuff on her wrist. I looked closely at it, and realised that it had a large purple gem on it, and some fine engraving on the edges. Putting her arm in the air, she yelled

"Galaxia Infinity Power!" and she transformed. A golden halo appeared around her head, yet it was big enough to go comfortably around her body with room to spare. As it moved down her body, her outfit appeared. A gold metal outfit, that looked like Sailor Nebula's but yet so different. I had no fancy frills, just all metal, with a big purple gen in the centre of her chest. She had gold, knee high boots, and a gold cuff on her other wrist, and a gold choker as well. Her hair remained the same, but I had seen that outfit somewhere before...Where? Suddenly, I remembered.

"Aren't you the bad guy?" I yelped, backing away from her. She shook her head, her blonde-red hair swaying around her as she did.

"No, I'm not. When Chaos was inside me, I was, and that made my outfit slightly different - I had this weird head dress, and I looked evil. But now that Chaos has left me, I can once again be my true self" here, she bowed slightly "Sailor Galaxia, at your service."

Wow. She really was something special. I don't know why, but I felt like reaching out to her, I the transformations going on.

"And you Serenity?" i asked, shaking myself from my thoughts. Serenity smiled sadly at me, and shook her head.

"I cannot transform until the crystal is stronger, and even then I fear I might need a boost from the other Scouts to transform for the first time. You see, in its still damaged form, the crystal can, and will shatter if I over - use it. Plus, I don't know what I will transform into" she explained, and Molly looked worriedly at her.

"Then giving me the power to transform was bad for you! You shouldn't have done that!" she scolded, and Serenity smiled.

"Don't worry, I haven't used too much power. All you needed was a little boost for me to help you transform, and that was all. But now, I'm starving, so why don't we go out front and have Andrew make us some shakes?" she said, and we ally smiled. Molly suddenly look panicked.

"How do I transform?" she wailed, "I can't go outside like this!" Serenity giggled.

"Silly me, I forgot to tell you! Just imagine yourself back in your normal clothes, and you will change back. Here, Galaxia will show you..." she trailed off, looking expectantly at Galaxia. Galaxia nodded, and then she shimmered for a second, and then was back in her normal outfit - shorts and an off the shoulder shirt, with the letters CBB on it. Appropriate for summer in Juban. I'd have to ask her what that meant later.

Molly shimmered for a second, and then stood there ready to go. Serenity grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the room, laughing as she went. I smiled. Her laugh was contagious.

Summer looked at me, and then motioned for me to come over to her. I walked over to her, covering the distance in three easy steps. I was tall, and Summer was nearly as tall as me - she was only about two inches of my height.

"What?" i asked her, and she just looked at me silently taking me in.

"You look a lot like someone I used to know..." she began, but she shook her head, disregarding her statement.

"Forget what I said, let's go" she said, and she took my arm when I offered it to her. As soon as she touched me, shivers ran through my body, but they felt fantastic. For the first time since Serenity had left, I felt like I was comfortable, happy and content. I looked at her, and saw her looking at me with questioning eyes. We both shook the look, and continued walking. We walked in silence until we nearly reached the kitchen of the arcade, where I knew Serenity and Molly would be waiting. I could hear them already.

"By the way, what does your shirt mean?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"My shirt? It means Can't Be Bothered" she stated, shrugging her shoulders. I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

"I didn't picture you the type of person who would ever say that" I said, by way of an explanation. She looked at me, cocking her head to the side, looking at my laughing face. A smile broke out on hers, and she laughed with me.

"I guess you have a lot to learn about me" she said, and nearly pulled my arm out of its socket as she pulled my the rest of the way to the kitchen.

Luna's POV

"Ok, so now we are going to try some new moves. Try pulling out your bow and arrow, except, have two arrows instead of one" i instructed Raye, continuing our training after out short break. As she was now Queen of this quadrant, because we removed Serenity from power, I was her advisor now.

"Mmmm, ok, I'll try" she said, rather unconvincingly. I knew what was on her mind. Darrien. She told me that she looked into the fire last night, and that Crystal Tokyo still existed - so did Rini, except they were different. Firstly, the crystals were red, not clear as they used to be, and Rini had black hair, that she wore like Raye. But I also know she saw something else, and she isn't telling me about it.

"Raye" I said, giving her a pointed look. She wasn't even trying to make the second arrow appear.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. This vision, it's just so..." she trailed off, getting lost in her thoughts again.

"Want to tell me about it?" I asked, motioning for her to come and sit with me under tree closest to us. She walked over, and sat down with a 'hmph'.

"So... What's bothering you?" I asked, trying to get her to tell me. Not that she couldn't. Ever since Serena left, the cresent moon in my forehead became a red, on its side heart. For Mars. I could read her mind, as the bond with her was much stronger than the one with Serena. I was so sick of her. Stupid Serena. My pet nickname for her.

"Well, I told you about the other future, with Rini and all. But there was another vision - one of a fight with the new enemy we felt when we were at the Gold Coast. It wasn't of the enemy - I couldn't see them, but I could see something else. Someone else" she began, and I nodded for her to continue.

"It was the silhouettes of five girls. And one of them looked like she had Sailor Moon's hair, but different. They told me, us, to stay away, as this was their fight. But then the vision stopped. Like it wouldn't let me see the rest of it. Like someone was blocking me from seeing the rest of the vision. And it got me thinking. These new Scouts - they must have blocked me seeing the rest, and to do so they must be extraordinarily powerful. So who would they be?" she wondered out loud, and my eyes shut. I was thinking of every scout I had ever heard of...

"Sailor Galaxia?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"They weren't evil, and even then, Galaxia said she was would come and see us when she had finished giving everyone back their star seeds, so she must be still doing that. And none of them had hair like how she wore hers when transformed" she murmured.

"Sailor Star Fighter?" I asked again, and she shook her head once again.

"It wasn't them, I would have been able to tell. But let's get on with our training - maybe the work out will help us think" she said, getting up. I nodded, and stood up with her.

"Then practise making that second arrow" I said, my mind going a million miles and hour trying to figure out who these knew Scouts could be.

Serenity's POV

"And he was all, 'do I know you?' and I was all, 'no you don't know me!" I said, telling Molly about our encounter with Darrien and co. at the beach.

"And we were giving him death glares, and he was looking so scared of us" Summer said, joining in as we all laughed as she and I acted it out as we were walking alone the streets of Juban, getting some fresh air.

"I still can't believe he did that to you! When I see him next, he's dead..." Andrew started, but I quickly interrupted him.

"NO! Don't do anything! I don't want him to even know I'm back here, or that I even care about him anymore..." I said the last part sadly, feeling the tears threatening to well up. No. I would not cry over him. Not ever again.

"You still care about him, even after what he did to you?" he asked, and I smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach my eyes.

"I do, but I guess that's because we've dated for over a millennium. I'll get over him in time..." I wondered aloud, reassuring myself more than him I think. Suddenly, Molly gasped.

"Why is my transformation ring glowing!" she nearly screamed, and I clamped my hand over her mouth and dragged her into the bushed nearby.

"What? Keep your voice down!" I hissed at her, trying to see the hand with the ring on it. It was indeed glowing.

"You know Molly, I think your ring is reacting to the other Infinity Scouts, and I guess that they must be together, judging by the amount of power it's giving off. One of your powers must be to sense them or something!" I triumphantly concluded, laughing at her expression.

It was then that I noticed where we were. Raye's temple.

"Come with me Molly. I think I know who we are finding..." I said, pulling her along with me. I had two interesting people to find...


End file.
